visual_keifandomcom-20200214-history
Girugamesh
Girugamesh (ギルガメッシュ Girugamesshu) is a Japanese visual kei rock band, formed in 2003. The name is derived from the ancient king Gilgamesh, and is sometimes typeset with a metal umlaut as Girugämesh. History 2004-2006: Formation Formed in 2004 in Chiba, Shuu and Nii had been friends since elementary school, the earliest incarnation of the band made its first performance while the members were still in high school. Girugamesh began playing gigs with their current lineup in 2004, until they were signed to record label Gaina-Japan. Their first single, "Kaisen Sengen" was ranked #10 on the Oricon Indies chart. In 2005, Girugamesh embarked on a nation-wide tour, after which they released their first live DVD, featuring footage from the tour, and after more touring, released an EP, Goku -Shohankei Enban-''. In 2007, Girugamesh was signed to the European label Gan-Shin. The band then was part of a 9-band Japanese rock festival in Los Angeles, California called "J-Rock Revolution". They were part of the second night alongside Merry, D'espairsRay, and Mucc. Around the time of J-Rock Revolution, some of the performing bands released material on the iTunes Music Store, including Girugamesh. On this, Ryo has commented that "if you really like the band after the initial listen, you will buy the original CD." 2007-present: ''Girugamesh and international success In the summer of 2007, Girugamesh released an EP entitled Reason of Crying, and in December released their eponymous album, Girugamesh. In 2008, in support of Girugamesh, the band toured in both Japan and Europe, under the tour title "Stupid Tour '08". The Japanese leg had Girugamesh performing throughout Japan, and later in January, the band toured Europe for the first time, visiting Germany, France, the United Kingdom, Sweden and Finland. Following their European tour, Girugamesh continued the "Stupid Tour '08 in Japan". In March, Girugamesh returned to touring visiting venues all over Japan including Okinawa. Following a performance at Wacken Open Air, a support tour for Girugamesh will occur, entitled "Shining Tour '08". The first performances will endure through July, visiting Osaka and Nagoya, with one finale performance in August at the Liquidroom in Tokyo. Concerts in July will feature second acts, including Gelugugu, Tr. Dan, Sel'm, Dogma, and Deathgaze, while the tour finale show will be a one-man performance, with only Girugamesh. In July 2008, an English version of their website was activated; shortly after this, the band announced they would release their debut American album, with Girugamesh being sold exclusively through Hot Topic stores. The band's third full-length album, titled Music, was released on November 5, 2008. After a lengthy Japan tour throughout the first quarter of 2009, the band made its second appearance in the United States, showcased at Sakura Con in Seattle, Washington. Not long after the end of "Crazy Tour 2009" they released the live DVD "Crazy Crazy Crazy" on June 3. Another release was announced to be out on July 10 but this time it was a single named "Alive" which they had been playing for the audiences during the end of their "Crazy Tour". Just a month later on August 5 the single "Border" came out along with "Crying Rain" on October 7. On December 16 they released the fourth album with the name NOW and this will be the name of their tour in 2010. The band had a live entitled NEW ALBUM RELEASE "PREMIUM ONEMAN SHOW 2010" on January 31 2010 at Shinkiba STUDIO COAST, and at the same time, the members tweeted in real time through musicJAPANplus before the live began. On July 6, 2010 Girugamesh released the single "Color". On October 7 they released the single "Inochi no Ki". On January 26, 2011, Girugamesh released their album GO which includes their recent singles, "Color" and "Inochi no Ki", one of the songs, "Destiny", leaked out a few days before. GO will be released in Europe on February 2. On April 22nd, 2011, Girugamesh played a concert at Anime Boston 2011. Meme The band became an internet meme after a 2009 Sakura-Con commercial, wherein several people discussing their love of Japan-related material are interrupted by a man who shouts "Girugamesh!" This image-and-text macro soon became a meme on the imageboard 4chan. Members *Satoshi (左迅) - Vocals, lyricist *Nii (弐) - Guitar *ShuU (愁) - Bass *Яyo (亮) - drums, primary songwriter ;Former members *Cyrien – vocals (2003, now with Sel'm) *Hotaru – guitar (2003–2004) Discography Albums *''13's Reborn'' (September 27, 2006) *''Girugamesh (December 26, 2007) *''Music (November 5, 2008) *''NOW'' (December 16, 2009) *''GO'' (January 26, 2011) ;Extended plays *''Goku -Shohan Gata Enban-'' (May 25, 2005) *''Reason of Crying'' (July 18, 2007) ;Singles *"Jelato" (August 3, 2004, distributed single) *"Midnight" (2004, distributed single) *"Kaisen Sengen -Kikaku Gata Enban-" (August 15, 2004) *"Mikongyaku" (August 24, 2004) *"Kuukyo no Utsuwa -Kyosaku Gata Enban-" (December 25, 2004) *"Kosaki Uta -Kaijou Gata Enban-" (February 8, 2005) *"Senyuu Kyoutou Uta" (split CD with Marusa, April 20, 2005) *"Kyozetsusareta Tsukue -Tandoku Gata Enban-" (June 17, 2005) *"Fukai no Yami -Mayosake Gata Enban-" (September 14, 2005) *"Honnou Kaihou -Kakusei Gata Enban-" (November 30, 2005) *"Risei Kairan -Ranchou Gata Enban-" (November 30, 2005) *"Rei -Zero- -Mukei Gata Enban-" (April 5, 2006) *"Omae ni Sasageru Minikui Koe" (April 12, 2006) *"Volcano" (DVD single, March 14, 2007) *"Alive" (June 10, 2009) *"Border" (August 5, 2009) *"Crying Rain" (October 7, 2009) *"Color"(ギルガメッシュ)(July 7, 2010) *"Inochi no Ki" (イノチノキ)(October 6, 2010) ;Demos *"Dekiai -Shisaku Gata Enban-" (2003, first release with Satoshi) *"Stupid -Kyoku Gata Enban-" (live distribution, 2007) ;Live DVD *"Crazy Crazy Crazy" June 3, 2009 External Links *Official Site (English) *Girugämesh FC Chile